


The Magic of the Falls

by disturbinglynic



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Rape, F/M, Implied Underage Sex, Incest, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disturbinglynic/pseuds/disturbinglynic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is pretty sure he’s been in love with his brother his entire life, but he’s done a decent job of hiding it. Now they’re going to the same college and Peter is living with Nathan.<br/>One trip to Niagara Falls changes the dynamic of their relationship, but they still choose to deny it and date other people. An attempted rape on Peter finally pushes them to admit how they really feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Art made by [rainyrocket](http://rainyrocket.livejournal.com/)

Big.

 

That was the only word Peter could come up with as he stood on campus about to head to his first ever college class.

 

Terrifying.

 

Okay, maybe he was able to think of another word. He wanted to slip his hand into Nathan’s, but he had to be braver than that. He was already going to be labeled as a baby on campus thanks to his age.

 

Thirteen and already attending college. Well, he would be fourteen soon, but still, he was too young to be here.

 

His parents were proud, and so was his brother, though he was sure that Nathan was hiding feelings of resentment and jealousy. How could he not? Nathan was working on his doctorate and now he would have to share the campus with his baby brother. Nathan was also sharing his apartment with Peter too since his parents didn’t want Peter to be alone here.

 

Despite their age difference, he and Nathan had always been close. His parents were proud, sure, but they had never really been there for him while he was growing up, unsure of how to deal with Peter and his talents.

 

Nathan had never cared though. He had always patiently sat and listened as Peter explained things to him that were beyond his comprehension. Nathan had also always been there for him when he had nightmares, or scraped his knee. Nathan had been the one to teach him about sex. Nathan was Peter’s entire world.

 

“You okay, Pete?” Nathan asked, ruffling Peter’s hair. Peter could lie to Nathan and say that he was fine, but Nathan would know that he’s lying. Nathan always seemed to know when he was lying.

 

“Maybe I should wait another year or two.”

 

Nathan slung an arm around his shoulders. “I’m not going to lie to you and say this is going to be easy, but you can do this Peter. You belong here.”

 

“I’m not going to make any friends. Nobody is going to want to work with me projects or homework. I’m going to be all alone.”

 

“Okay, first, I’m going to pretend you didn’t just say you are going to be all alone. I can sit in on classes with you if you want. It’s not going to look weird. I can even sit a few seats away so nobody will even guess that we’re there together.”

 

Peter shook his head. “No, I really should do this myself. But you’re going to be there after class, right?” He looked up at Nathan, worried that he was going to say he had somewhere else to be and Peter was going to have to find his own way around.

 

Nathan kissed the top of his head. “Of course I’m going to be there.”

 

Nathan guided Peter through the throngs of students until he finally led him into a building and stopped in front of a door. “Are you sure you don’t want me to go in with you?” Nathan turned Peter so they were facing each other, Nathan’s hands on his shoulders.

 

“No, I should do it myself.”

 

“Then stop looking so nervous.”

 

Peter took a few deep breaths and tried to slow his racing heart.

 

“Good luck, Pete. I’m just going to sit out here and work on my laptop, okay?”

 

Peter nodded. Nathan kissed his forehead and Peter walked into the classroom. He took a seat near the front. He could feel eyes on him. It wouldn’t be so bad if he looked old for his age, but he didn’t.

 

Peter ignored everything around him and pulled out a notebook and a pen from his backpack. Nathan had tried to get him to bring his laptop to take notes on, but Peter preferred taking notes by hand. Trying hard to ignore the whispers around him, Peter sat patiently as he waited for the professor to arrive.

 

When the professor walked in, he eyed Peter suspiciously, but didn’t say anything. Peter wondered if his professors had been informed that one of their students was only a thirteen-year-old boy.

 

The professor, Dr. Harenfield, went through some basic information about the class, and then jumped right into their first lecture. This was what made Peter comfortable. Academics. It was why he was here.

 

He spent the rest of the lecture taking notes, no longer worried about being only thirteen in a college class. The lecture went quickly and before he knew it, he was standing outside the classroom with Nathan.

 

Nathan’s arm was back around his shoulders like it had never left, like an extension of Peter. Or maybe Peter was an extension of Nathan. That was the kind of stuff Peter wasn’t so good at it.

 

“So was it terrible?”

 

“Nah. It wasn’t too bad.”

 

“See, I knew you’d be fine. Now let’s get you to your next class.” Nathan led him back outside and to a different building. Peter hadn’t paid much attention though he knew that he was going to have to navigate his own way around here soon enough. Nathan wouldn’t rush him to do it on his own though. He was good like that. He was always good to Peter. He’d probably do anything for Peter.

 

Peter’s next class went about the same as his first, and then he had a break. There were a lot of food places on campus, and they were horribly crowded, but he and Nathan managed to find a table.

 

“Why did you schedule all of your classes for the same days?”

 

Peter shrugged. “So I would have Tuesdays and Thursdays off.”

 

“Does that mean you’re going to be spending those days in the apartment?”

 

“Probably for a while. Is that going to be a problem?”

 

Nathan reached a hand out to ruffle Peter’s hair. “Having you around is not a problem. You know that.”

 

Peter blushed and cleared his throat. “But what about girls?”

 

Nathan laughed. “Don’t worry. We’ll figure something out.”

 

Peter made it through his next classes without any problems. Nobody talked to him and he found that he kind of hoped it stayed that way. He had been worried about making friends but having thought about it more, he really didn’t need anyone. He had his brother, and Nathan was enough.

 

“I’m just glad you’re not taking on any extra classes, at least not yet,” Nathan said as they walked back to the apartment.

 

“Why?”

 

“It’ll be easier for you to adjust with a normal schedule, though I have to ask, why was it that you didn’t sign up for any extra classes?”

 

Peter grinned at Nathan. “I wanted to see how everything went first.”

 

Nathan lightly cuffed the back of his head as he laughed. “You’re such a brat.”

 

“But you love me.”

 

Nathan put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer. “That I do.” Nathan let them into the apartment and Peter made a beeline for the couch. He was exhausted. Between nerves and his actual classes, he was just wiped.

 

Nathan sat next to him and pulled him into his arms. Peter relaxed against Nathan as Nathan stroked his back. This was familiar and safe and comforting. It was so easy to forget that anything else existed except for him and Nathan.

 

Peter was well aware of how inappropriate that sounded, but that was the case as well. The way he felt about Nathan wasn’t the way brothers were supposed to feel about each other. Nathan had been his whole world for as long as he could remember. He was sure that Nathan wouldn’t hate him, or even be disgusted, if Peter told him how he felt. They were that close.

 

But Peter still keeps it to himself knowing there was no way that Nathan returned his feelings.

 

The phone rang and Peter grumbled as Nathan gently pushed Peter off of him. It was their mom on the phone wanting to know how Peter’s first day had gone. He listened as Nathan told her about it and that Peter was resting right now and couldn’t come to the phone. Nathan hung up the phone and joined Peter on the couch once more.

 

“Thanks for that.”

 

“No problem.”

 

Peter settled himself back in Nathan’s arms. He didn’t really enjoy talking to his parents, especially since he knew how uncomfortable it made them feel. Conversations with them were usually awkward.

 

“Let me know when you’re hungry and I’ll cook dinner.”

 

“’kay,” Peter mumbled. Peter was falling asleep against Nathan. He felt Nathan pull a throw over them and kiss the top of his head, so he knew Nathan didn’t care. Not that Nathan ever cared.

 

 

It was dark out when he woke up. He was still in Nathan’s arms on the couch, which was a little surprising. He figured Nathan would have gotten up to do some work or something.

 

As much as Peter wanted to stay like this, he shouldn’t let Nathan spend the rest of the night like this. Peter tried to get up, but in his sleep, Nathan pulled Peter back to him and then sighed contentedly.

 

Peter huffed, amused by Nathan’s reaction. Peter shook Nathan gently. “Nathan.”

 

“What?” he murmured.

 

“We’re still on the couch. We should get into our beds.”

 

Nathan opened his eyes to look at Peter. “Fine,” he grumbled. They got off the couch and Peter started heading towards his bedroom, but Nathan grabbed his hand and tugged him to Nathan’s room. Peter suppressed a smile. They stripped down to their boxers and crawled into bed together. Nathan curled an arm around Peter and pulled him closer so their bodies were flush. Peter fell into a deep contented sleep.

 

 

The sounds of someone moving around the room woke Peter way too early in the morning for his tastes. Peter groaned and pulled the covers over his head. He felt the bed dip as Nathan sat down next to him.

 

“Sorry I woke you.” Nathan tugged the covers down, so Peter glared at him, which only served in making Nathan chuckle. “I was hoping to get up to campus and get some work done today. Are you gonna be okay to stay here alone? Or would you like to come to campus with me?”

 

“I’ll stay here. I’ll be fine.”

 

Nathan pushed Peter’s hair out of his face. “Try not to burn the apartment building down, okay?”

 

“Ha. Ha. Ha. You’re hilarious, Nathan.”

 

Nathan snickered and finished getting ready. Peter decided to lounge a little longer in Nathan’s bed.

 

“Okay, I’ll try not to be on campus for too long.”

 

“I’ll be fine, Nathan.”

 

Nathan leaned down to kiss his forehead. “I’ll still try to be back around lunchtime, okay?”

 

Peter smiled at him and Nathan left. Nathan’s bed was nice and warm, and it smelled like Nathan. Peter didn’t want to move. Peter stretched and scratched his belly. He kicked the covers off of himself and let his hand slide lower. He shouldn’t be doing this in Nathan’s bed, but he had just spent the night in Nathan’s arms and could still smell him.

 

He couldn’t help himself. He jerked off with rough pulls to his cock and came almost immediately. He grabbed some tissues and cleaned himself off before he got anything on Nathan’s bed.

 

Peter stretched again and got out of bed. He grabbed his clothes off the floor and threw them into the laundry. He took a long hot shower and then grabbed his books to start on this homework. He didn’t want to fall behind. Besides, he had a lot more to prove than anyone else at the University.

 

Peter was just finishing off his homework when Nathan walked in. He took a seat next to Peter at the table. “Homework already?”

 

“There was a lot of it and I didn’t want to fall behind.”

 

“So how much more do you have left to do?”

 

“I just finished, actually.”

 

Nathan huffed out a laugh. “Of course you did. Well, what do you want to do for the rest of the day then?”

 

Peter shrugged. “Doesn’t matter to me.”

 

“Do you want to just stay in then?”

 

“And watch some movies?”

 

Nathan smiled at him. “Sure. Come on.”

 

Peter picked out a couple of movies and Nathan put one of them in. They sat on the couch together, Peter in Nathan’s arms again.

 

Nathan ordered them a pizza for dinner, and they ate on the couch, sitting as close to each other as was possible.

 

They didn’t fall asleep on the couch this time, but when it was clear that they were both ready for bed, Nathan once more led Peter to his bedroom.  



	2. Chapter 2

 

School went by very quickly, and before he knew it, it was December and the semester was almost over. He had spent most nights in Nathan’s bed, curled up against him and hoping that one of those nights it would turn into something more, but it never had.

 

He relished the comfort his big brother had to offer because even though his classes had been ridiculously easy, talking to people hadn’t been. He would have never even tried if Nathan hadn’t wanted him to.

 

People had been friendly enough, but he could tell that nobody really wanted to talk to him. Not only did they resent his brains, but also he was just a kid compared to everyone else. And even though he hadn’t wanted to talk to these people in the first place, it had stung, that rejection.

 

Peter had wondered more than once if Nathan was getting sick of him, but he hadn’t gotten any indication that Nathan was. If anything, he had become even more affectionate with Peter and spent all of his free time with him, and that wasn’t even including the fact that they spent most nights sleeping in the same bed.

 

Peter had asked Nathan about dating once, but Nathan had just said there was nobody he was interested in. Then, blushing, just like the first time he had asked, Peter asked Nathan about sex. Nathan had chuckled and told him he was fine, so Peter had dropped the subject.

 

Peter was studying for his finals when Nathan shut the book he was reading.

 

“Hey!” Peter protested.

 

“Come on, we’re going ice skating.”

 

“But I have to study.”

 

Nathan laughed. “Do you really?”

 

Peter smiled at Nathan. “Okay, you’re right. Let’s go.”

 

They took a cab out to Rockefeller Center, rented themselves ice skates, and went out on the ice.

 

Though Peter had been ice skating for years, Nathan held his hand as they skated around the rink. Peter wasn’t going to say anything about it though. He was touching Nathan, and that was okay with him.

 

They skated late enough that they were there when the tree lights came on. It felt magical somehow, skating with Nathan, holding his hand, the huge tree lit up beside them while they skated around and around.

 

It was getting late though and Peter should probably get back to studying. “Nathan, we should go back. I do have exams tomorrow.”

 

Nathan nodded his agreement and they left the rink, handing their skates back in. Nathan bought them a couple of hot chocolates and they stood there, watching the skaters with the tree in the background. They were pressed close together, and somehow, this moment felt magical as well.

 

Nathan put his arm around Peter’s shoulders, and Peter sighed, resting more firmly against Nathan. Nathan tightened his grip and kissed Peter’s temple.

 

They finished off their hot chocolate and Nathan took his hand. “What do you say we have dinner before we go home? There are some nice restaurants out here.”

 

Peter laughed. “Are you taking me on a date, Nathan?”

 

Nathan chuckled but didn’t answer him. Peter acquiesced and Nathan led him on. He really should get back and study, but Nathan hadn’t actually refuted the fact that this was a date, and Peter had to admit he was curious to see where this would go.

 

The restaurant definitely had a more romantic feel to it. Peter raised an eyebrow at Nathan, but Nathan just smirked. Dinner was filled with easy conversation and really good food.

 

After dinner Nathan kept an arm around Peter’s shoulders until they got in the cab.

 

“Do you need to get back to studying when we get home?”

 

He should, but that was because he liked to make absolutely certain that he knew the material. He did know the material though, and it wasn’t like getting an A in any of his classes was going to be a problem. “No.” Besides, Peter was even more curious now as to where this evening was heading. How could he possibly study now?

 

When they got back to the apartment, Peter put his books away and got ready for bed. He was just finishing when Nathan appeared at his door. “Ready for bed?”

 

Peter nodded and Nathan held out his hand for him. Nathan was unpredictable at what nights he would lead Peter to his bed, and Peter had been hoping that this was where the evening had been taking them. Nathan took his hand and led Peter to his bedroom.

 

They got into Nathan’s bed, Peter curling around Nathan, and Nathan wrapping his arms around Peter. And though this was no different than any of the other times they had done this, it felt different.

 

Peter kissed Nathan, catching the corner of Nathan’s mouth, and when Nathan didn’t say anything about it, Peter allowed himself a small smile and pressed himself more firmly into Nathan. Nathan kissed his forehead and tried to pull Peter in even closer. Their bodies were entwined, the way lovers’ bodies would be.

 

Peter didn’t want to sleep. He wanted to stay awake so he could remember what it felt like to spend the night in Nathan’s arms after the evening they had just shared. Sleep claimed him though, but they were far from restful. His dreams were erotic, filled with the only person he had ever wanted.

 

His pajama bottoms were sticky when he woke up, and embarrassed, he slid out from under the covers and headed to his own bedroom. It was nearly time to get up and get ready anyway. He had exams today.  



	3. Chapter 3

Peter had returned to school in January with a heart that was less than whole. Nathan had met someone over the winter break. Her name was Heidi and his parents loved her.

 

Nathan had spent a good portion of the holidays with her, leaving Peter alone with his books. It was the first time Peter could ever remember not being Nathan’s first choice.

 

When they had gotten back to the apartment they shared, Peter had hoped things would go back to normal between them, but even though Heidi wasn’t over most nights, Nathan had stopped bringing Peter to his bed.

 

Peter, who now knew his way around campus and even around the kitchen, had been left to fend for himself. Nathan spent all of his time out with Heidi. There were even nights when Peter was left alone in the apartment overnight. He hated those nights the most. He would much rather have to suffer through listening to Nathan and Heidi having sex than being left alone.

 

The following week was spring break, and by now, Peter had given up all hope of spending even part of it with Nathan. Today had been his last day of classes before the break.

 

Heidi was over for dinner. Peter must have looked even more depressed than usual because Heidi approached him. “Are you okay, Peter?”

 

Peter shrugged. “I don’t have anything to do next week.”

 

“For spring break? Peter, you’re fourteen, what could you possibly want to do next week?”

 

Peter unwittingly looked at Nathan. As soon as he realized what he had done, he turned his attention back to the book in his hand. Heidi didn’t say anything to him, but Peter heard her get up and walk away. There was a whispered conversation between Heidi and Nathan, and then Peter heard her leave.

 

That was just great. Now Nathan was going to hang out with him because his girlfriend told him to.

 

“Dinner is ready, Pete.”

 

Peter put his book down and sat at the table. Nathan set down two plates of food and then got them both drinks.

 

“I think we need to talk,” Nathan started.

 

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

 

“I know I’ve been spending a lot of time with Heidi,” Nathan continued like Peter hadn’t spoken up, “and because of that, I’ve neglected to spend time with you.”

 

“Which you only realized when Heidi told you you were doing it.” Peter’s tone was harsh and he refused to look Nathan in the eye.

 

Nathan sighed. “I know, and I want to make it up to you. We could go away next week, and then after that, I’ll make sure that I put aside at least a couple of nights each week for us.”

 

“Without Heidi?” Peter asked, finally looking up at Nathan.

 

“Without Heidi,” Nathan agreed.

 

“Okay I guess. It’s a start anyway.”

 

Nathan smiled at him. “I know. I have a long way to go before I’m forgiven, but I think where I’m planning on taking us will help. How does Niagara Falls sound?”

 

Peter instantly brightened. He had never been to Niagara Falls, but he had always wanted to go. “I’ve always wanted to go.”

 

“I know.”

 

Peter smiled at Nathan, his first real smile in weeks, or possibly even months.

 

 

They got an early start on Sunday. It was too early for Peter’s liking, but they were driving so Nathan had wanted to start early. They talked during the whole ride. Peter caught Nathan up on what had been happening at school, and Nathan did his best to avoid the subject of Heidi. They would have to talk about her at some point, but Peter was grateful that Nathan was willing to put that subject on hold for a while.

 

They arrived in Niagara Falls too early for check-in, but their room was ready and they were allowed to check-in early. The room was huge, and you could see both the American and Canadian falls from their window.

 

“Do you want to head down to the falls, or do you just want to hang out today?”

 

“Let’s just hang out today.” Peter stood at the window, mesmerized by the falls. He heard Nathan moving around behind him, unpacking his luggage and probably Peter’s as well.

 

He wasn’t surprised when Nathan rested a hand on his shoulder. “Why don’t we find a restaurant and get something to eat?”

 

Peter nodded and tore his gaze away from the falls, following Nathan out of the room. They found a restaurant down in the lobby, which unfortunately lost them their view of the falls.

 

“It’s nice here. Thanks for bringing me.”

 

“Just wait until we actually get down to the falls.”

 

“Are we going to go on that boat? The one that takes you really close to the falls?”

 

“The Maid of the Mist. And of course we are. You can’t take a trip to Niagara Falls and not take a ride on the Maid of the Mist. It’s by far the best thing to do here. There’s nothing like it.”

 

They spent the rest of their meal talking about their plans for the week. Peter didn’t really care what they did so long as he got to spend the week with his brother. They finished dinner and headed back up to the room. They collapsed on the loveseat together and found a movie playing that they could both agree on.

 

Peter leaned heavily against Nathan. For as long as he could remember, his favorite spot had always been curled up against Nathan.

 

He was tired from the long drive and could feel his eyelids growing heavy. Nathan kissed the top of his head. “Get up and get ready for bed. I’ll come with.”

 

Peter hoped that mean Nathan was going to share a bed with him. Even though there were two beds in the room, they were both large enough for both him and Nathan to sleep on comfortably.

 

He got ready for bed quickly and crawled under the covers of the bed nearest the window. He lay on his side so he could see the falls. Nathan shut the lights off and Peter bit back a smile when Nathan climbed into bed behind him. Nathan pressed himself fully against Peter’s back, wrapping an arm around him. Peter sighed and relaxed into Nathan’s body. Sleep came easily and almost instantly.

 

 

Peter yawned and stretched, and then rolled over so he was facing Nathan. Early morning light was shining in through the window, but he was warm and comfortable, and it would be easy for Peter to fall right back asleep.

 

He shifted again, trying not to brush his lower body against Nathan because he was hard, but Nathan, it would seem, was hard too, and their erections brushed together. Peter stifled a moan. He wished he could do it again, but that might wake Nathan up, and he couldn’t do that to Nathan anyway. Instead, he grudgingly slid out of bed and headed for the shower.

 

Even though what had just happened wasn’t much, it only took a few strokes while he was in the shower for Peter to come hard. He finished his shower quickly, and Nathan was only just stirring when Peter walked out into the room with a towel around his waist.

 

Nathan smiled at him sleepily, and then let his eyes roam over Peter’s body. Peter swallowed hard at the weight of that gaze. Then Nathan was off the bed and in the shower leaving Peter to wonder what the hell had just happened.

 

He got dressed as Nathan showered and was standing in front of the window when Nathan got out of the shower. Peter turned around and saw Nathan walk out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. Peter quickly turned back around to look out the window. The last thing he needed to see right now was Nathan dropping that towel.

 

A clothed Nathan slung an arm around his shoulders. “Ready for breakfast?”

 

“I’m starving. Let’s go.”

 

This time they went to a restaurant that was on the top floor of the hotel. One of the walls was actually floor to ceiling windows, and the view of the falls was spectacular.

 

They were lucky enough to get a table by the windows, and Peter could hardly tear his gaze away from the falls long enough to eat his food. He had a hard time sitting still too. He was excited about going down to the falls today. They were going to ride the Maid of the Mist.

 

Nathan laughed at his enthusiasm. “The falls aren’t going anywhere, Peter.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Nathan laughed again but he paid their check and they left. They made the short walk down to the falls, and since they were up so early, they were able to get tickets and get on a boat immediately.

 

They put on their blue ponchos and found a spot near the front of the boat against the rail. There was something calming and so refreshing about water, especially being on the water like this.

 

Finally, the boat was full and they started moving. The closer they got to the falls, the more they got sprayed by them. Everyone else was pulling the hoods of their ponchos up, including Nathan, but Peter left his down.

 

When the boat stopped, as close to the falls as they could get, they were getting soaked like they had been caught in a downpour. It was fantastic. Peter and Nathan were both laughing, and Nathan put an arm around him and gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

 

Peter couldn’t remember the last time Nathan had laughed so freely. Nathan pulled him in closer and gave him another kiss, catching the corner of Peter’s mouth, just like Peter had done to Nathan all those months ago.

 

Peter turned his head slightly, and quick as a flash, Nathan pressed their lips together. It was brief and chaste, and Nathan acted as if nothing had happened, turning his attention back to the falls, but keeping his arm around Peter.

 

Peter decided not to make a big deal out of it, or even acknowledge that it happened. He was afraid that if he did, then Nathan wouldn’t do it again, or worse, Nathan would pull away and go back to the way he had been since he had started dating Heidi.

 

Peter was disappointed when they started heading away from the falls. Nathan gave him a squeeze. “Don’t worry. We can come out again if you want.”

 

Peter gave him a blinding smile. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

 

They spent the rest of the day down near the falls. By the time they got back to the hotel room, Peter was exhausted. He managed to get through his nightly routine and then collapsed into bed.

 

He was nearly asleep when Nathan slid in beside him. Peter was lying on his back, and Nathan kissed his cheek and then buried his nose in Peter’s neck, throwing an arm around Peter, pulling their bodies flush. Peter fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 

 

The week was over too fast and they were already in the car and on their way back home to the city.

 

It had been a fantastic week though. They had been to the top of Skylon Tower, behind the falls, to see the whirlpool, and they even had gone on the Maid of the Mist twice more. Hell, they had even gone to the butterfly conservatory, which was actually a lot cooler than it sounded.

 

Each night Nathan had shared a bed with Peter, and Peter would get to sleep in his arms. Nathan hadn’t kissed him on the lips again, and Peter hadn’t pushed. Peter just hoped things would stay this good between them when they got back to the city. He knew that he would have to give up some of this time with Nathan because of Heidi, but he hoped he wouldn’t have to give up too much of it.

 

“Peter, you had fun this week, right?”

 

“Of course I did. Thanks again for taking me.”

 

“That’s good. I hope this won’t upset you then, but Heidi is planning on coming over for dinner tonight.”

 

Peter shrugged. “Okay.”

 

“Are you sure? Are you really okay with that?”

 

“Yeah, it’s fine.” Peter was just glad that Nathan had asked. That was definitely an improvement.

 

“Okay, so listen, Heidi and I talked one morning while you were in the shower. I explained to her how close you and I have always been.”

 

Peter tried to hide his smile. This conversation was definitely heading in the right direction.

 

“Heidi and I decided a few things about our relationship. We’re going to have set date nights so you’ll always know when I’m gone. We’re thinking three nights a week. And then one night a week she’ll come over and the three of us will have dinner. Does this sound okay so far?”

 

Peter told him that it did.

 

“Good. So two more things. Even though I may bring her back to the apartment we agreed that at least for the time being, she won’t stay the night. And I won’t ever leave you alone for the night either.”

 

“Thanks, Nathan. It’ll be nice to have my big brother back.”

 

Nathan reached out and ruffled Peter’s hair. “I am sorry, you know, for ignoring you. I just got so wrapped up in my relationship with Heidi. I don’t know how I could have ignored you though. It was nice having you back in my life this week. I know that it’s my fault and I’m really sorry for it.”

 

Peter reached out and took Nathan’s hand. “It’s okay, Nathan. We’re good.”

 

They spent the rest of the car ride in a comfortable silence, hands still linked together.

 

Heidi was waiting for them when they got back to the apartment. Peter turned away as Nathan and Heidi greeted each other.

 

She helped them bring the bags into the apartment and then started cooking dinner for the three of them.

 

It was mostly Nathan and Heidi that did the talking, but at least Peter wasn’t sulking.

 

Heidi took care of the dishes after dinner, and Peter headed to his bedroom to get ready for bed. Before he could even get undressed, there was a knock at his door. “Come in.”

 

Nathan came into the room and sat on Peter’s bed, so Peter sat down next to him.

 

“Heidi is going to stay over for a little while, but she won’t stay the night. If you’re still up I’ll come say goodnight to you, okay?”

 

Peter nodded, and Nathan put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

 

When Nathan had left his room, Peter got undressed and got ready for bed. He turned out the light and slipped under the covers. He was so tired, but he didn’t want to go to sleep, not if Nathan was going to come see him again.

 

He figured that Nathan and Heidi were probably already having sex. For the most part, they kept quiet, but every once in a while, Peter could hear them. It was a shame he couldn’t hear them more often. He didn’t mind hearing Nathan. He could always picture that it was him with Nathan.

 

Even though he tried to stay awake, he was too tired and found himself drifting off.

 

 

Peter was woken up when somebody slid into bed with him. Peter smiled as Nathan pulled him into his arms.

 

Nathan was slightly damp and smelled clean. Peter realized that his place of importance was now over Heidi. The fact that Nathan had showered to rid himself of the stench of sex and Heidi, only to slip into bed with Peter, who he would be spending the night with, proved it.

 

Peter rolled over in Nathan’s arms and tucked his head under Nathan’s chin. Maybe things would really be okay between them. Maybe things would even be better than okay.

 

  



	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the semester had passed by quickly. Nathan had kept his word and had spent more time with Peter. He had his date nights with Heidi and Heidi had never spent the night. The nights that Heidi had come over, Nathan would slip into Peter’s bed, freshly showered, after she had left. Nathan had done the same on nights that he had been over at Heidi’s place. The other nights, Nathan had always led Peter to Nathan’s bed.

 

There still hadn’t been another kiss on the lips, and Peter still felt like he shouldn’t bring it up.

 

He had passed his classes with flying colors, and Peter had signed up for extra classes for the fall semester. It was summer now though, and Peter had decided to take summer classes as well. Well, one summer class. It was just something to keep him busy. It wasn’t something that he needed, it was just something that he had always been interested in. Mythology. So he decided to take it this summer for fun.

 

He had grown some since he had first started school, but he still looked way too young to be there, so people still didn’t really talk to him. So he was shocked when one of the guys from his mythology class approached him after the lecture.

 

“Hey, aren’t you that kid that started here when you were thirteen?”

 

“And that’s what I’ll always be known around here for – the kid who started college when he was thirteen.”

 

“Hey, I didn’t mean to offend or anything.”

 

“It’s fine. I’ll actually be fifteen soon.”

 

The guy smiled at him. “I’m Justin.” He held out his hand to Peter.

 

“Peter,” he replied, taking Justin’s hand.

 

“Do you want to grab a burger or something, or do you have someplace to be?”

 

“I’m actually meeting my brother for lunch.”

 

“Okay, well maybe tomorrow then?”

 

Peter smiled. “Yeah, sure.”

 

Justin smiled back. “Great. See you tomorrow then.”

 

Peter smiled his whole walk to Nathan’s office.

 

“You’re late.”

 

Peter rolled his eyes. “Just by a couple of minutes. I was talking to a guy from class.”

 

“Well let’s go get some food.”

 

They went to one of the many restaurants on campus, and since it was summer, they had an easy time finding a seat.

 

“So,” Nathan started when they were finally seated, “a guy in your class actually talked to you.”

 

“Yeah. He wanted to have lunch with me.”

 

Nathan raised his eyebrows. “And?”

 

Peter shrugged. “I told him tomorrow.”

 

“Is he cute?”

 

“Yeah,” Peter shrugged, “I guess he is.” Peter realized what he had just been asked and what he had just admitted to. He blushed and ducked his head. He didn’t know what he had said that had tipped Nathan off in the first place.

 

“Peter, look at me.”

 

Peter shook his head. He heard Nathan get up and sit in the seat next to him. Nathan put an arm around him and lowered his head so that he was speaking in Peter’s ear.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

Peter shrugged, but didn’t answer.

 

“Come on, Peter. Talk to me.” Nathan kissed his temple and Peter sighed.

 

“Fine. I guess I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want you to freak out and I didn’t want you to tell Mom and Dad. They already can’t handle how smart I am. It would be just great to throw the fact that I’m gay into the mix.”

 

“Okay, first of all, I’ve been with my fair share of guys, and second, you tell Mom and Dad when you’re ready. It’s not my place to say anything.”

 

“How did you know?”

 

Nathan laughed. “The way you looked when you said you were meeting this guy for lunch tomorrow.”

 

Peter blushed again. “So you’ve been with guys before?”

 

“Yeah, back when I was an undergrad.”

 

“I never knew. How come you never said anything?”

 

“I don’t know. I wasn’t trying to hide it or anything. I guess it just never really came up.”

 

“Do you mind if I go to lunch with him?”

 

Nathan sighed. “I want you to have fun, I do, but I need you to be careful. You’re only fourteen. I don’t want to see you get hurt. This guy is older than you too. Maybe we should talk later at the apartment.”

 

Peter found himself blushing for a third time. “Is that really necessary, Nathan?”

 

“There are things I want to talk to you about other than sex, okay?”

 

“Fine.”

 

“Don’t worry. It won’t be that bad. I just want to make sure you don’t get in over your head.”

 

 

Peter was in class, sitting next to Justin, but his mind was on Nathan. As promised, Nathan had talked to him last night, and while some of it was about sex, the rest was about making sure Peter took care of himself. He had wanted to make sure that Peter watched out for himself, that he wouldn’t let himself trust Justin just yet, that he would get to know Justin before anything happened. Basically, Nathan didn’t trust the guy.

 

Peter quite liked the over-protective big brother thing. It was nice that Nathan wanted to make sure he stayed safe.

 

Last night in bed, Nathan had held him tighter, like he was afraid that Peter was going to run away, like he was afraid of losing him.

 

Class ended and Peter followed Justin out. “Lunch?”

 

“Lead the way.” There wasn’t a restaurant on campus that Peter hadn’t already been to with Nathan. They went to a burger place and then decided to sit outside with their food because it was so nice out.

 

Conversation flowed easily. Justin was nineteen and would be a sophomore in the fall. They had a lot of the same interests, except that Justin was way more into sports than he was. Actually, Peter wasn’t really into sports at all. Anything he knew he knew because of his brother.

 

Three hours had flown by like nothing. Justin had to leave so he could get to work, so they made plans to have lunch again the following day.

 

Peter decided to drop in on Nathan instead of heading back to the apartment.

 

“You’re still here?” Nathan asked in lieu of a greeting.

 

“Hello to you too, and yes. I just got finished with lunch.”

 

“With the boy? Wasn’t that like three hours?”

 

“His name is Justin, and yes it was.”

 

“Three hours. Maybe I should have this guy checked out?”

 

“Nathan!”

 

Nathan laughed. “Relax. I won’t have him checked out. I do want to meet him though.”

 

Peter sat in one of the chairs in front of Nathan’s desk.

 

“Do you want to have lunch with me tomorrow?”

 

“I can’t.”

 

Nathan raised his eyebrows. “You’re having lunch with the boy again? How old is this kid?”

 

“Yes I’m having lunch with _Justin_ again, and he’s nineteen.”

 

Nathan got out of his chair and walked around his desk to sit in the chair next to Peter. “Peter, he’s nineteen. Have you asked yourself what he sees in someone who is only fourteen?”

 

“Are you going to tell me that I can’t see him?”

 

“No, but I am going to remind you to be careful, and I’m going to keep reminding you to be careful. You’re a lot younger than anyone here. I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

 

“You keep singing the same tune. What you really mean is that I’m more naïve than anyone here.”

 

Nathan laughed. “Not by a long shot, Pete. I have no doubt that there are people here way more naïve than you. I’m your big brother. I just worry about you is all.”

 

Peter smiled at him. “I know, and don’t think I don’t appreciate it”

 

Nathan reached out and took one of his hands. “I’m here if you ever need to talk. About anything.”

 

“I know.” Except Peter couldn’t talk to him about what he was really feeling. He couldn’t tell Nathan about how he wanted Nathan as more than a brother. That was something he had to keep to himself.

 

Nathan put Peter’s hand down and stood up. “You know what? Let’s get out of here.”

 

“You mean you’re going to take the rest of the day off?” Peter asked, confused. Nathan ruffled Peter’s hair. “Just you and me for the rest of the day, Pete.”

 

They spent the rest of the afternoon just wandering around campus and talking. They had dinner on campus and then headed home.

 

Peter, having already finished his nightly routine, was sitting on his bed and waiting for Nathan to come get him and bring him to his room. Nathan was taking his time so Peter pulled out a book and began to read.

 

After about an hour he gave up on Nathan coming to get him and put his book away. He was just about to slip under the covers when Nathan showed up at his door. “You coming?” he asked and then turned and left.

 

That left Peter wondering if he should even bother joining Nathan. He hadn’t sounded happy. Nathan was already in bed so Peter got in and lay on his side facing Nathan. Nathan pulled him closer and Peter relaxed a little.

 

Peter finally relaxed completely when Nathan began stroking a hand along his back. Peter had never expected that Nathan would even return his feelings, but his behavior since Niagara Falls had left him wondering, and now, with the addition of Justin, Nathan seemed almost possessive, and Peter kind of relished in it. Still, he could never have Nathan, so he may as well see where things went with Justin.  



	5. Chapter 5

Peter was nervous. He shouldn’t be, but he was. He was about to go to his first party on campus, and he was going with Justin. Things actually weren’t too bad with Justin. Peter had been enjoying himself and that was all it really ever could be. Maybe that wasn’t fair to Justin, but Peter needed to get over Nathan.

 

They hadn’t progressed beyond making out, and he knew Justin wasn’t thrilled about it. Peter figured he would at some point, but he just wasn’t ready yet. He supposed he was still holding out hope for Nathan.

 

Nathan wandered into his room as he was staring in the mirror and tugging at his clothes.

 

“You look fine.”

 

Peter ignored him, tugging at his clothes some more. Nathan walked up behind him and knocked Peter’s hands away from his clothes. Nathan smoothed them out and then turned him so he was facing Nathan. “You’re nervous. Why?”

 

Peter shrugged but didn’t answer.

 

“I still think fifteen is too young for a party like this.”

 

“I’m going.”

 

Nathan held up his hands. “I know, I know. I’m not here to stop you.” Nathan took something out of his pocket and handed it to Peter.

 

“A cell phone?”

 

“I want you to call me if anything happens. Call if your date is too drunk to drive, of if you’re drunk and want me to come get you, or call me for any of the other hundreds of things that could happen.”

 

Peter knew that Nathan was worried about the party tonight, but he hadn’t realized just how worried Nathan really was. Peter slipped the phone into his pocket. “I’ll be careful. I promise I will.”

 

Nathan nodded. “I know you will be. I’m still going to worry though.”

 

He and Nathan had talked last night about what Peter could expect at the party, and things he should avoid. Nathan had told him he didn’t care if he had alcohol, but he had warned Peter about people spiking drinks, and that Peter should watch out for that, just in case.

 

“You warned me about everything Nathan. I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

 

“I still don’t like this Justin guy.”

 

Peter smiled and hugged Nathan. Nathan squeezed him a little too tight. “I still don’t think I should let you go.”

 

There was a knock at the front door.

 

“Justin’s here. I have to go.”

 

Nathan let him go and followed him to the front door. Before Peter could even greet Justin, Nathan spoke up. “You had better bring him back alive, happy, and in once piece. Do you understand me?”

 

Justin nodded nervously, glancing back and forth between Peter and Nathan.

 

“I’ll see you later, Nathan.”

 

It actually didn’t bother him that Nathan had pretty much threatened Justin. He liked that Nathan was looking out for him. Nathan ruffled his hair, and Peter swatted at him ineffectually. Both Nathan and Peter laughed, and Peter left with Justin.

 

The party was in one of the dorms on campus. They held hands as they walked, a simple pleasure that Peter actually enjoyed.

 

The party was another thing. It was crowded and noisy and Peter didn’t like it. Justin offered to get the both of them drinks, but Peter told him he didn’t want any. Justin made a face and then went off to get one for himself.

 

Peter hoped Justin wouldn’t want to stay long. He tried to find a corner of the room that wasn’t packed with people, but it was impossible. The room was packed too tightly.

 

Finally, Justin came back, two drinks in his hands. He handed one to Peter.

 

“I told you I didn’t want a drink.”

 

Justin shrugged. “I got one for you anyway.”

 

Peter frowned but didn’t say anything. He had no intention of drinking it.

 

Justin grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the center of the room. “Come on, let’s dance.”

 

Peter didn’t know how they were supposed to dance in all this but he let himself be dragged off anyway. They moved together as best as they could, though Peter wouldn’t call it dancing.

 

Justin kept taking swigs from his cup.

 

“Why don’t you have some of your drink, Peter?”

 

“I told you I didn’t want any.”

 

“Well I’m going to go refill mine.”

 

“Why don’t you just have mine?”

 

“No, no. That’s for you.”

 

Peter didn’t like the way Justin was trying to force the drink on him, so he followed Justin when he went to go get himself another drink. Peter caught the tail end of a conversation.

 

“He wouldn’t take the drink. I think I’m going to have to knock him out just to have sex with him.”

 

Peter turned as fast as he could and pulled out his phone. He didn’t need nor want to hear the rest of that conversation.

 

He forced his way through the crowd, leaving what he assumed was a drugged drink behind. He dialed Nathan as he walked. Nathan picked up on the first ring, like he had been expecting Peter’s call.

 

“Are you okay, Peter?” were the first words out of Nathan’s mouth.

 

“I’m leaving now, but Justin might come after me so I need you to come find me.” He hung up the phone without waiting for Nathan to answer. Peter hurried out of the dorms, but apparently he wasn’t fast enough because Justin caught up to him.

 

“Peter! What the hell man?”

 

“I’m going home, Justin,” he said without even bothering to turn around or stop. A hand clamped down on his shoulder and spun him around. If Nathan didn’t hurry then Peter didn’t stand a chance. Justin was stronger than he was.

 

“It’s not nice to leave your date at a party without even saying goodbye.”

 

“Yeah, well it’s not nice to make plans to rape your date,” Peter replied in a fit of bravado that he didn’t really feel.

 

Justin smirked at him. “Things would have been much easier if you had just put out. We haven’t even gotten past the making out point.”

 

“You do remember that I’m only fifteen and that you’re going to be twenty soon.”

 

“So what? I was already having sex at your age.”

 

“Well I guess I’m just not ready,” Peter replied, turning around and walking away. He hoped Justin would just drop it and would go back to the party and find some drunk guy to go have sex with.

 

Justin blocked his way though. This was no longer the Justin that Peter had come to know. Really, he hadn’t known Justin at all, it would seem.

 

Justin shoved him hard and he fell to the ground. The only advantage Peter had was that Justin didn’t know Nathan was on the way. Nathan had only just given Peter the cell phone so Justin didn’t know about it. He wouldn’t have known that Peter had called Nathan.

 

Peter put up a fight. He struggled against Justin as best as he could, punching and kicking and scratching, but it was no good, not when Justin punched him hard in the face.

 

In a daze, Peter could feel Justin undoing his jeans. Peter was out of strength, out of energy, and terrified. He didn’t think he could keep fighting against Justin.

 

Someone came up behind Justin and pulled him off of Peter. Peter fixed his jeans as he watched someone beat the crap out of Justin.

 

“Nathan?” he called out. The guy stopped beating on Justin and came over to Peter.

 

“Pete, are you hurt?”

 

“I’m fine. Can you just take me home?”

 

“Yeah, come on.” He helped Peter up.

 

Nathan put an arm around Peter and Peter leaned heavily against Nathan as they walked. The warmth of Nathan’s body, and the solidness of it was a comfort to Peter.

 

Peter didn’t remember any of the trip home. He was surprised when he found himself standing in their living room.

 

“Go shower and get into your pajamas.” Nathan gave him a gentle shove in the direction of his room. Peter went through the motions but he wasn’t fully there.

 

After he put his pajamas on he just stood there, unsure of what to do with himself.

 

“Get into bed, Peter.” Nathan had appeared in his room without him even noticing it. Peter listened to Nathan though and got into bed. Nathan got in to bed next to him and wrapped his arms around Peter. “Do you want to talk?”

 

Peter shook his head.

 

“Okay. That’s fine. We can talk when you’re ready. You should get some sleep.”

 

Peter relaxed into Nathan, but he didn’t think he would be getting any sleep tonight. He lie awake listening to Nathan breathe. He could tell Nathan wasn’t asleep yet either. Peter sighed and rolled over in Nathan’s arms.

 

“He tried to rape me because I wouldn’t put out.”

 

Nathan gave him a squeeze. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what else I can say.”

 

“You can’t trust anybody, can you?”

 

“You can trust me.”

 

“Yeah, I know.”

 

They lapsed into silence, Nathan stroking his back in comfort. Eventually, Peter fell asleep in the safety of Nathan’s arms.

 

 

Peter didn’t want to move. The events of the previous night made him want to curl up in a ball and not move.

 

“It’s okay. We can stay in bed all day,” Nathan said, almost as if he had read Peter’s mind.

 

“Shouldn’t you go to school?”

 

“I’m not leaving you until you’re ready to be rid of me.”

 

“Thanks, Nathan.”

 

Peter untangled himself from Nathan so he could use the bathroom. Nathan walked in behind him. Peter didn’t mind peeing in front of Nathan. Right now he just wanted Nathan to not leave his side.

 

They crawled back into bed together. Peter wanted to talk to Nathan about what happened, but he knew that that would lead to confessions he wasn’t sure either of them were ready to handle. Except Peter was kind of tired of hiding it.

 

“I’m going to teach you how to defend yourself,” Nathan announced.

 

“What?”

 

“Yeah. I want you to be able to protect yourself, okay?”

 

“Yeah, okay. Thanks.”

 

Peter sat up, and so did Nathan.

 

“Mostly I just feel stupid.”

 

“Why?”

 

Peter sighed. “Because I didn’t really know who he was.”

 

Nathan pulled Peter to him. “That’s not your fault. How could you know?”

 

“Because I wasn’t really paying attention. Because I didn’t care enough to really get to know him.”

 

“Then why were you dating him?”

 

Peter got off the bed and started pacing the room. “There’s this guy that I’m in love with but I can’t have him. I was trying to move past that and get over him.”

 

Nathan got up and blocked Peter’s path, putting his hands on Peter’s shoulders. “You’re in love with someone? How long have you been in love with him?”

 

Peter looked Nathan in the eye. “I’m pretty sure my whole life.”

 

Nathan sucked in a breath. “Peter, you were almost just raped. Are you sure now is the time for this conversation?”

 

“I wasn’t raped though. I’ll get through it and you’ll help me through it. You’ll be there for me just like you always have been. But Nathan, I have to know, things have been different between us since Niagara Falls…”

 

“Maybe we should sit back down.” Nathan sat back in bed and leaned against the headboard. Peter sat next to him and Nathan pulled him into his arms.

 

“Before we discuss us, we need to talk more about what happened.”

 

“I’d rather talk about us.”

 

“Peter, I know this is hard, but I need to make sure you know something. No matter what you did or didn’t do, no matter how crappy you may have been to him, absolutely nothing excuses rape. Nothing. You need to know that this is not your fault. This is all him, not you.”

 

Finally the tears began to fall. “But Nathan, I could have been nicer.”

 

Nathan squeezed him tighter. “I don’t care if you were the biggest asshole ever to him. He should have dumped you then, not try to rape you. Peter, this is not your fault.”

 

Peter didn’t answer Nathan. He couldn’t answer Nathan. He was crying too hard, great sobs that he could feel throughout his entire body. Nathan held him through it all, running a hand along his back, whispering words into his ear, soothing him as best as he could.

 

When Peter had calmed some, Nathan spoke more than just soothing words. “I know this will take some time, but the sooner you realize that this isn’t your fault, the better off you’ll be. And you’re right. I’ll be here to help you through it.”

 

Peter nodded against Nathan’s chest.

 

“Now, about that other thing, what if I told you that it wasn’t just you?”

 

Peter sagged against Nathan, relief flooding his body. “Really?”

 

“Really.”

 

“So what does this mean for us?”

 

“Well, for now, nothing. We can’t do anything until you’re better. You’ve been through a lot. You need time to heal.”

 

Peter pressed his lips to Nathan’s and then pulled Nathan down onto the bed with him. “We’re gonna be okay though, right?”

 

“Of course we will be.”

 

“What about Heidi?”

 

“I don’t know, but we’ll figure out something. I promise.”

 

Peter allowed himself a small smile. Peter knew that Nathan was telling the truth. As long as Nathan was around, he would be okay.  



	6. Epilogue

  


Peter sighed as the warmth behind him shifted. A hand stroked down his bare chest and stomach.

 

“Are you excited?”

 

Peter rolled over in Nathan’s arms. “I guess.”

 

“But you’re graduating.”

 

Peter shrugged. “Doesn’t matter.” Peter ran a hand along Nathan’s bare bottom.

 

Nathan chuckled. “We don’t have time Peter. You have to be at graduation soon. Mom and Dad will be expecting you.”

 

Peter groaned. “I’d rather stay in bed with you all day.”

 

“I know. Me too. Now go shower.”

 

“Shower with me?”

 

Nathan snorted. “We would definitely not get out of here on time then.”

 

Peter sighed. “Okay, okay. I’m going.” Peter got out of the bed and went to the shower. Peter wasn’t just graduating college today, he was graduating from graduate school with a Ph.D.

 

Peter was no longer a teenager and Nathan was no longer just his brother. Nathan had broken things off with Heidi long ago.

 

There were rules, though, for him and Nathan if they wanted to keep this up. They had to date. They weren’t supposed to do serious relationships, but they had to make it seem like they were at least looking for someone special.

 

He and Nathan could go out for dinner, just like brothers, but Peter had to keep himself from slipping up. Peter always wanted to be touching Nathan, but he had to control himself in public. Putting his arm around Nathan was fine, but holding his hand at dinner was not.

 

There weren’t many rules, he just hated that they had to have them, especially the dating one. Peter hated that he had to date other guys when Nathan was the only one he wanted.

 

Peter never had sex on any of his dates though, and neither did Nathan. Still, it was hard to see Nathan out on dates with women, and the occasional man. Worse was knowing that Nathan would sometimes kiss them goodnight. Peter did the same, yes, but it wasn’t as if he enjoyed it. He knew Nathan didn’t either, but it would just be so much easier if they didn’t have to play these games.

 

Nathan had said they could live together for a while, but that Peter would have to find his own place at some point. They wouldn’t be able to live together again until they were older and there was nobody around that they knew. Peter didn’t like that either. He was used to spending every night in bed with Nathan, even when they weren’t having sex.

 

Nathan had promised he would try and figure something out for them, so Peter was still hoping.

 

Peter was just about to put his tie on when Nathan walked in. He took the tie from Peter’s hand and started putting it on Peter himself. Nathan finished tying Peter’s tie and then kissed him.

 

They wrapped their arms around each other, deepening the kiss.

 

“I’m proud of you,” Nathan whispered in his ear. Peter smiled at him. “Has there ever been a time when you weren’t proud of me?”

 

Nathan chuckled and kissed him again. “I have a surprise for you. Well, two actually.”

 

Peter’s face lit up. ‘Two surprises?”

 

“I can tell you one now, but one is for after graduation.”

 

“Can you give me a hint of the one for after graduation?”

 

Nathan laughed. “Okay, so after graduation I’m taking you to Niagara Falls to celebrate. While there, we can discuss the fact that I think I’ve figured out a way for us to be together.”

 

Peter beamed at him and pulled him in for a kiss. “I knew you wouldn’t let me down. And Niagara Falls, Nathan…”

 

Niagara Falls was where everything had started, and it meant the world that Nathan would choose to take him there again to celebrate. Nathan wiped a tear from Peter’s eye. “Now come on, let’s go get you graduated.” They laughed all the way out the front door.  



End file.
